


Right Hand (Wo)Man

by ForgetBahrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (more characters to come), F/M, Gen, Slow Burn-ish, Star Trek AU, Team as Family, What can i say? I love AUs, philinda au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetBahrain/pseuds/ForgetBahrain
Summary: The newly promoted Captain, Phil Coulson, is in command of the USS Zephyr. However, he lacks a First Officer. All the previous applicants simply weren’t a good fit with his “misfit crew”. Unfortunately, Coulson’s pickiness has led him to turn down several otherwise fine First Officers. Exasperated, his Superior, Fury, told him that he had one more shot before the irritable Officer Sitwell was permanently assigned for him. The last tryout, and Coulson’s last hope, is a half-Vulcan, half-human by the name of Melinda May.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this AU popped in my head, and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is! Depending on feedback and RL conflicts, I plan to continue this with a few more chapters, and possibly create a series. Btw this is my first published fic so i would love, love, love feedback!! And constructive criticism is more than welcome! :)  
> (the title in inspired by the Hamilton song, "Right Hand Man")

Stepping into the elevator transport heading to the bridge, the newly promoted Captain pressed the up button. Phil Coulson closed his eyes as the doors closed behind him and took a deep, calmly breath.

Today was the first mission with the latest First Officer tryout to be thrown his way.

Melinda May.

He had heard tell of her. Being half-Vulcan and half-human, she was quite the unusuality. She is said to be one of the best of the best. Even he had to admit that her file was pretty impressive. She had all the knowledge of a Vulcan, could hold more than her own in a fight, and she even knew how to pilot most ships if need should arise. However, despite all her accomplishments she has yet to be assigned a lasting position. Rumor has it she ends up creating conflict with every crew she has worked with, with her cold demeanor and blunt way of going about things.

And she was the Coulson’s last hope before his Superior, Fury, saddled him with the horribly stuck-up Officer named Sitwell. Granted he has been a little bit harsher in his approval than completely necessary, but he can’t help but get indignant when someone insults or looks down at his crew.

Admittedly, his crew was quite the unusual bunch. Particularly in age. Most of his highest officers were no older than twenty-five. Some had health issues and there were even a few of his officers who dropped out of the academy. Nevertheless, none of those facts diminished their brilliance and effectiveness at their respective roles. For example, there was Jemma Simmons as his Chief Medical Officer, Leo Fitz as his Chief Engineer, and Skye as his head Communications Officer. Despite all their differences, they worked together like clockwork.  And there was nobody Coulson would rather trust his beloved USS Zephyr to. They were more than just a crew to Coulson, they were his family. However, due to their ages and differing backgrounds, they have been dubbed by others as a bit of a “misfit crew”. That didn’t bother any of his crew though, as long as they had each other.  

All they were missing was a First Officer.

Coulson straightened up and opened his eyes as the transport doors opened with a _“whoosh”_.

“Captain on the bridge!” called Officer Piper upon seeing him step off the elevator.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he strode forwards towards his command chair. However, he stopped short when a stunning woman came into his view. Based on her blue uniform and pointed ears, he quickly deduced that this was the famous Melinda May. She was currently typing away on a tablet in her hand, but looked up when his presence was announced.

“You must be Lieutenant Melinda May, pleasure to meet you.” Coulson smiled and extended his hand.

With what appeared to Coulson as all the grace in the universe, but without any effort on her part, she took his hand and shook it firmly. He was surprised by such a graceful, solid handshake.

“And you must be the troublesome Captain Phil Coulson that Fury has told me all about,” she replied.

Coulson quirked his eyebrows with a smirk, “troublesome, huh? What may I ask has led me to have such a renowned title?”

Keeping the straightest of faces, she returned to her attention to her tablet, and explained while she typed. “Well, Sir, it seems that over the course of merely three months you have managed to tryout thirty-two otherwise fine candidates for the position of First Officer, having found none to be satisfactory. Causing Fury to become quite frustrated with you. Thus earning you your esteemed label; ‘troublesome’.”

She turned her eyes back towards him with what appeared to be a silent challenge, as if to see if he would argue against anything she had said.

He smiled sheepishly, “well, i suppose all of that is true.”

Melinda kept a blank face and just nodded as if this fact was of no surprise to her.

_Wow_ , thought Coulson to himself, _Vulcans really do seem to be devoid of emotions_.

He is pulled from his thoughts when his pilot, Officer Piper, walks up to him. “Captain, Sir, we will be ready for the jump to hyper speed in five minutes,” Piper informs him. He nodded his head in understanding, “Thanks, Piper.”

Turning back to May he smiled, “ready for an adventure, Lieutenant?” She looked him in the eyes and quirked her eyebrow slightly, “are you, Captain?” He just continued to smile in response.

_This might work out,_ Coulson thought. _But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. She has yet to be tested after all,_ he reminded himself.

“If you'll excuse me, I will be heading to the Medical Bay now,” May informs him seemingly out of the blue.

Coulson looks at her perplexed.  Seeing his confusion May simply explains, “You are not the only one who will be doing evaluations today.” With that she walks away towards the transport. Coulson watched her go.

Coulson exhaled, _Okay then, let’s see how this goes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to you, reader, for reading! And please don't forget to comment on what you think! :)


End file.
